


are but wild and whirling words

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguity, Experimental Style, Loss of Identity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	are but wild and whirling words

_these_  
_side by side by side. in fragile containers, confined and stored for an ebbing fade. he sees them and tries desperately, using salty tears, glimmering and effervescent, to seal the cracks slowly manifesting._  
  
_it’s vaguely beautiful, all of this, the glass - on the verge of imminent shatter. nevermind that that adds more words, even when he’s willed the glass jars shut._

  
  
It’s a juggling act.   
  
Oikawa laughs, emptily. He’s taken all of his meaning and sincerity and hoarded them all away. Not out of shame, but out of fear.  
  
“    Hm, well.  
            I don’t know, really--   
                                           he could, be anywhere. Anywhere.”  
  
The clamour and buzz veil the deception before anyone notices. Tears, imaginary and intangible, well up uncontrollably in the corner of his eyes.

  
  
_today he tends his garden again. reflects._  
  
_these weeds are really getting out of control, he says. it’s a better day today, and thinking, he realises, just doesn’t equate to feeling right now._  
  
_cutting the thorns away never meant needing to get pricked. no more will the scars from his crimson-studded hands multiply._  
  
_the possibility of pain looms, but it is at bay. one day, it will disappear. entirely._

  
  
“Everyone loves Oikawa.”  
“Of course everyone does, he’s a bit plain, huh...”  
  
He almost retches. Trying not to begrudge, once more he rationalises. In shedding the past, losses are incurred. As unfortunate as it is, this means change. Oikawa whistles, knowing change is the only factor unchanging.  
  
The concept that things could be dauntless is a long lost love(r).  
  
No longer does he wear his any part of his heart on his sleeve.   
  
Defence is important.

  
  
_dreams terrify him._

  
  
“Oi, Oikawa. Overslept?”  
  
Laughter escapes himself. It bubbles and tinges the edges of his lips happy.

 

_“Mhm!”  
_

_“You’re so shitty--”_

  
  
His eyes fly open. He believes they close again. Attributing things to drowsiness, he lulls himself into slumber.

  
  
_“Hey, so I heard you weren’t doing so well.”_

  
Dry, hoarse, frantic,  
he, himself, replies,

 

_“... yeah.”_


End file.
